Cinderella
by Hereiko Nakashima
Summary: Orphaned at the ageof six,forthe past ten years Kagome has worked as her step mother's personal maid in the house that should have been hers. Inu Yasha is a handsome, and arrogant princ. it's a cinderella story,told with the characters from Inu yasha.


Um... I know I really shouldn't be starting a new fic at the moment... with all the other fics I haven't been updating... but I couldn't resist! And plus noneof themare getting any reviews. ;;. It's kinda depressing.  
  
I am pretty sure others have come ecross the same concept as me... before... but I just couldn't resist! Ah... temptation...ok1 on to the story!  
  
What was the name of that dark miko that "depruifies' the shikon jewel? I can't remember her name! Hm... I guess it HAS been a while since I have read Inu Yasha... that could be the reason (I blame evil evil high school.....and English... never has beenone of my better subjects, nope, nope)  
  
What am I blabbering on about? Hm... I guess everyone probably (most likely) wnts m to shut up already and get on with the fanfic. ::  
  
Disclaimer: I will never ever own Inu yasha... ;;.. can't draw that well....  
  
Claimer,: although many have probably used this same story concept before, I would very much appreciate it if youmakean effort to make the story line less like what I am doing here....  
  
Cinderella  
  
By Hereiko Nakashima  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Papa, do you think she'll like me?' Kagome asked, staring upat her father.  
  
"Of course she will," her father laughed picking her up, and gazing up at his dark-haired daughter fondly.  
  
"There is no reason why she shouldn't.' he signed fondly as he planted an affectionate kiss on her cheek. 'And if she mistreats you she will have to answer to me!"  
  
Kagome laughed as her father spinned her around, her frilly yellow silk dress twirling in the air.  
  
"I love you daddy!' She cried as she whirled around the air..She heard a high-pitched voice, but it semed very far away...  
  
""You'll always be there for you, won't you daddy?' she asked, as the golden necklace h had bought her bounced against her chest.  
  
"Of course I will, dear," He signed, but his voice was beginning to grow faint. Th other voice grew louder. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to shut it out.  
  
"Kagome!" it cried. "Kagome!' but the voice was cold and menacing.  
  
She opened her eyes, and to her horror, her father was beginning to fade away.  
  
'No!" she shrieked, don't leave me! Daddy" But he was already gone, and when she looked down, she saw that her yellow dress had been replaced by an ugly brown shift.  
  
Kagome woke with a start.  
  
"Kagome you lazy girl, where are you?" came a high-pitched shrieik. Kagome slapped her forehead as she shot out of the pile of rags she called her bed.  
  
"I'm late!" she cried as she quickly ran to the kitchen and began to boil the water.  
  
"Kagome! My socks need darning! Hurry up will you, you lazy girl!" Kikyou shrieked.  
  
"My socks you mean," she muttered darkly under her breath. "since they were ordered with money that you stole from my inheritance."  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up1 you're taking to long!" Sango yelled.  
  
"It usually takes a while to do three things at a time," she quipped, as she pickied upthe tea-kettle and poured it into the cups.  
  
"kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome groaned as ran back to the dingy kitchen. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called, as she picked up the tray of tea she had set on the table.  
  
"you're late!' her stepmother snapped when she stumbled into the room. "I clothe you, feed you, and give you a roof over your had, and this is the thanks I get?" Kagome watched on dryly as her step mother sighed as she buried her face in her embroidered pillow-it had been Kagome's pretty embroidered pillow before her father had left.  
  
"Please forgive me, Madam," she replied sardonically. "My hands and feet seem to b a little slow today."  
  
"you better be,' Her stepmother snarled. "You're such a useless and slow –witted little girl. And to think that something like you could possibly be descended from my darling..." Her step mother trailed of, and her pale eyes rolled back into her head. Hoo boy, Kagome thought emphatically as she set the tray onto the table,.  
  
Her stepmother seemed to returned to herself, because her head whipped up and she shot a venomous glare in Kagome's direction.  
  
"What are you standing around here for?' She cried. "Get to work, missy!"  
  
"Prince Inu Yasha!" squeaked high councilor Myouga. "father has made request for you to meet with some of the high-ranking ladies of our court!"  
  
"Tell him he's wasting his breath,' inu Yasha snarled as he stormed out of the room, with the short, bald little man prancing after him. "All of them are either whores, gold diggers, or stupid. Man did you check out that Kikyou chick/ the hell was with her, and that high-an mighty attitude of hers."  
  
"Mi'lord!" Myouga shrieked desperately. 'Such vile and un gentlemanly-likie language is not to be permitted!"  
  
"fuck off, old man," Inu yasha snarled venomously.  
  
"Now, now, little brother, is that anyway to talk to a man who is of a rank as high as our dear Lord Myouga?' came a cold voice.  
  
Inu yasha whipped around and glared at his half-brother, whom was currently looming over him.  
  
"oh, it's you,' he replied coldly.  
  
"Yes it's 'me'" Sesshoumaru replied coldly, glaring down at Inu Yasha with his golden eyes. "And I would be more respectful to your elder brother if I were you...especially one whois a bastard such as yourself.."  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes as he casually leaned over on the ivory white part of the wall that was not covered with paintings and ornate, gold- printed wallpaper. "I thought you would still be in bed with Kagura." Inu yasha signed casually as he picked the dirt out of his fingernails.  
  
"Milord!' Myouga cried. "That is the most disgusting habit! You must refrain from doing that.!"  
  
"I found her..." Sesshoumaru began coldly, "less skillful than I once thought." Inu yasha cocked a skeptical eyebrow at his brother. "Really now?' he asked emphatically. "Who would have thought..who would have thought..hey, isn't she supposed to be one of the seven beauties?"  
  
Sesshoumaru signed as he brushed his dark bangs out of his face. 'She may be the princess of the Aeolia... but I found her bedroom skills.. to be less then satisfactory... lest I rate her tongue to be sharp."  
  
"Really now...' inu yasha signed as he slumped against the wall.  
  
"your posture is horrific, and as a member of the royal family, I weep for our Royal image." Sessoumaru snapped as he patted inu yasha on the back. "Straighten up, learn some manners, and speak in a more gentlemanly like tone... and father wants to speak to you.'  
  
End of Chapter one.  
  
So what did you think1 Please review! It's important that I know what people think, so I can make people happier. (. Hm... would asking for twenty reviews be to much? My ultimate goal is to have over fifty reviews for one chapter.... Only got to thirty with My Guardian angel...(if you have spare time one your hands... and have absolutely nothing better todo... Please r&r!).  
  
I know it sounds like i'm being kinda greedy asking fo so many reviews, but I really like getting feed back from readers! (please don't keep me in the dark here!) It gives me a pretty good idea of what people want to se happen, and what I should do more (and less) of. ;; plus it improves the quality of my chappies... that seem to get worse every single time....  
  
If you would like to contact my, my AIM is either Hereikonakashima or hereikonakashim hm.... One of those two.  
  
Please contact me! Or even better... r&r! that would be great too! 


End file.
